


Fright Night

by mgru



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 拜倫得到他新的玩具。





	1. Chapter 1

地球上的吸血鬼，實際上是遙遠光年外的另一個星球的民族，永夜的星球上他的超新星發著淺淺的螢光，不同於他們墜落到地球，半日的白晝毀滅了大部分的船員令他們毫無資源返回，只能在替代的食物裡獵殺與被獵殺，繁衍更多自己的族群。

拜倫冷靜地看著站在他面前被困住的男人，敞開的襯衫，漂亮的腹肌，手指放在他腹部上，指間的戒指摩擦滑潤的肌肉，往下抓著他的貼身的牛仔褲褲頭，彎下腰低頭向上看著他外露的尖牙。

男人看著拜倫因為照明不明分不出是什麼顏色的虹膜，盯著裡頭一點的光點，對他白皙佈著雀斑的脖子猛烈地要咬下。

拜倫的另一隻手比男人更快速地架住他的脖子，修長的手指握在男人下巴，張嘴咬住他的喉嚨，感受男人吞嚥，放開咬出血的地方，重新對上眼。

「乖乖的，你會得到你想要的。」

鬆開自己一邊的衣服，任男人咬下。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟風菇菇的Balem/Jerry「啃咬喉嚨」 ，不過Jerry 好像有跟沒有一樣，我⋯⋯  
> 明明很辣的梗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼被突然帶到奇怪的地方。

完全沒有搞清楚狀況的吸血鬼被帶到說是埃布拉賽克斯王朝控制的其中一個星球上。

實際上意識到這是怎麼回事，他在變成吸血鬼後沒有那麼容易被迷昏過。

醒來兩次，第一次準備想辦法離開關著他的黑色金屬房間前又被迷昏第二次。

醒來已經在這個奇異的地方，依他活了四百年見過的人事物這足夠讓他說上是怪異了，腳踩著看不出是什麼的地板，發著不明顯的亮光，玻璃外牆，外邊全黑的天空發著光，下邊是滿滿白色的房子，看不出是哪裡的風格。

他依然穿著自己的牛仔褲，那件遮不住他胸肌的背心上沾著灰塵，在空間裡走動，很顯然那些帶他到這的人不擔心他會逃走，依照他的飢餓感，或許是第四天了。

真的非常餓。

他從不虧待自己的，或許他被轉化後的一開始有被自己的罪惡感逼迫過，但那只是一瞬間的事。後來他可是跟著他的轉化者過著一段相當糜爛的日子，當時總圍繞著自己送上門迷戀玩樂的人類，鮮血、酒精、性愛，他們過上好一陣子快活的日子，從這個城市玩到下個，從歐洲北邊玩向南。

很久沒有停下來思考自己過往的生活，讓他感受到更加的飢餓還有他應該要讓自己離開這個地方了，伸手撥著滑下來的瀏海。

一個犀牛頭走了進來，他根本不住在郊外，也不去動物園，說得出是犀牛真該萬慶了，但犀牛跟他說話？他很確定上次他知道動物們無法跟他對話更別說面前的犀牛是用兩隻腳走進來的。

這隻犀牛也沒有對他說話的打算，只是喃喃的唸著要呈上去一定要先把他弄乾淨。然後要他跟著走。

男人沒有說什麼，他很好奇到底要呈給誰？不過他真的很餓，再這麼下去很難保證他還有理智玩弄自己的食物們。

跟著到了浴室，還好浴室到了外星還是一樣，只是池子大了些，室內沒有其他出口的樣子，兩個犀牛人站在他旁邊，完全不扭捏地脫掉一身髒衣服，走進池子，感覺它的深度，但他實在沒有心情洗澡，他腹部絞緊的飢餓感已經快到無法忍受的地步，只是把自己整個人沉進池水裡過了五分鐘浮出水面，甩了甩頭髮，走出池子。泛紅的眼睛潮濕的頭髮，光裸地看著犀牛人指著擺在他身旁原先他扔下的衣服已經被收走，取代的是擺好的另外的兩件。

喔？

褲子還是他的，不過乾淨許多，襯衫？

套上衣服，思考著犀牛的血他從沒試過，犀牛人的血？

無意識地跟著走回原先的房間，現下他不是一個人了。

面前有一個看起來跟他比較相像或許是人的人。

坐在那張看起來不怎麼樣的椅子上，那件袍子下的身軀，對他發著信號要他靠近，鮮血的味道，他不由地走得快些，連身邊的犀牛人什麼時候離開都不知道。

他停在男人面前，從上而下看著男人全部梳理在腦後的黑髮，看著男人抬頭看著他起身，他不自主地靠得更近，發現男人比他更高了些，鮮血的氣味讓幾天未進食的他更加興奮，緩緩伸出尖牙，側過頭就想咬著男人的脖子時，被架開。

這⋯⋯

第一次他無法抵抗的力道。

背光的男人讓他看不清的臉，說著要他乖乖聽話。

不懂，但下一步，男人撥開自己的袍子像是邀請。

也就不需要客氣了。

 

等到他覺得滿足鬆開時，發現男人還站得筆直。

「沒有人可以活過剛那樣。」

「地球上的人不值得一提。」

男人看著他混著血跡的牙緩緩收回嘴裡，伸手沾著嘴邊的血放入口中吸吮。

「的確你的味道不太一樣。」

「你身上應該將地球人的血快消耗完了。」

肩上的傷口開始癒合，血液滑下開口讓他不自禁地低頭舔舐，沿著血跡舌面貼著緊實的皮膚，撫過血珠舔上胸前的乳頭，挑逗地用舌頭撥弄。

男人伸手撥弄他還沾著水氣的頭髮，在他舌面貼著乳暈的時候，將他往後推，背後空無一物但他卻感覺貼上來什麼，只是感覺到他被更往上面貼去。

他向來勇於嘗試新事物，攝取了新的血液，他有了興致放鬆地貼上背部不知靠著了的什麼，面前的人似乎沒有要自我介紹的意思，他可以等等看這男人想做什麼，他已經感覺到貼在他腹部的灼熱，不難猜出男人想做的事。

男人輕易地就把袍子脫在地上。然後重新靠近他，他的手重新貼在男人肌肉飽滿的胸上，下腹貼著他，男人手腕上還帶著兩個金環，擦過他的皮膚，拉開他的褲子脫了下來，貼緊的褲子不好拉扯，讓男人感覺到煩躁，他難得順從地笑了出來，接過手自己拉下褲子。

男人有些脾氣地發出低沈的不滿，但手直接握住他的陰莖，緩緩地揉捏著，他重新舔上男人的胸，血跡大部分都已經乾涸，傷口也不再流血，舌尖畫著血跡，又挑逗著乳尖，可以從一時停住又繼續的手知道男人不是沒有感覺，讓他更加努力地舔弄，手掌貼上男人腹部的肌肉，來回撫摸。

不久男人就克制不住地呻吟，握著的手被陰莖弄得濕漉，他手伸到男人看起來十分單薄的下身裡。

男人一手搭在他身旁一用力，他在沒有感覺到失重的情況下變成水平地躺著，而男人跨坐在他腰間。

全新的角度他才注意到他身上的人臉跟脖子都發紅了，散在他身上的斑點顯得更加明顯。男人手往後，原本搭在腰上的下身柔順的布料滑了下來，他看見溫熱早已硬著的陰莖，想要動手握著的時候，男人抬起身，扶著他的陰莖往後坐。

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
他覺得自己被圈養。

通常被他的血激發的性愛不該那麼持久，因為他真的太餓了他幾乎沒有往他身上注上自己的血。

那男人在饜足後，拖著身體，幾乎沒有顫抖地步下床，如果那個能稱作床的話，腿間滑下的精液也沒有抹去，轉身走進他沒有注意到的角度。

再次出來的時候，渾身水氣穿了件類似的袍子，彎腰撿起丟下的袍子，離開。

他看著揚起的袍子，墨綠色，下面露出的腳踝，雪白襯上褐色的斑點，是鮮奶油撒上少許可可粉。

 

 

雨下灰濛的天，站在十樓高的屋頂，看著淋著雨的水泥房，腳踩著邊緣，向前傾往下看地表積水，水滴順著每層樓的邊緣滴落，收緊加速的心跳暈眩的感受著傾斜看到地面往上開始的每一層邊緣，快速地倒進濕透的平台。

他在轉化後就沒有好好真的睡過，他很久沒有做夢了。實際上他以為吸血鬼失去做夢的能力還有感受心跳。

他睡過一段時間，透明的隔間看著外邊，他認不出正確的時間。醒來後他不覺得自己餓，對血液的渴望也沒有在地球時深沈，有些可怕，他不知道那人到底是誰，這到底發生什麼事，還有那句「地球人的血快消耗完」，也就是他一定不在地球也不是地球人，看到會說話用兩隻腳的犀牛他也不會自認自己還在地球。

試著讓自己的指甲延長，他發現自己的指甲有了跟過去四百年來不同的色澤，一種恐慌感從此浮出，他快速地離開完全看不到支撐他躺下的位置，走近先前看到黑髮男人走入的地方，他猜想那應該是個可以盥洗的地方。

看到反射物在面前伸出跟著自己四百年的尖牙，齒列不再那麼混亂，尖牙依舊卻變了，他有點不那麼熟悉這是誰。

他的黑髮散在額頭，習慣了的慘白映在面前，他沖了澡，就跟前一次一樣，只是上次他餓得對自己外觀沒有任何想法，這次他看見自己出來後濕透的樣子，皮膚泛著一股紅潤。

他有多久沒看過這樣的自己了？

隨手拉出櫃子裡的罩衫披上，走出那個地方，自己被困在這？但也擁有太多的自由，甚至沒有監視的人？

坐著發愣，思考這到底是怎麼回事。

他不再是吸血鬼了？

陷入不知道該恐慌自己不再永生還是終於可以再沐浴在陽光下，但就他現在自玻璃看出去是昏暗的地方上，想著先確定好自己的所在。

難得發呆著。

他的本能會讓他計畫攻擊下一個對象，增加他們的人數，可在這他什麼都做不到的樣子，連感覺到飢餓，喉嚨因為缺乏血液的灼熟乾涸感也沒有。

終於有人出現在他面前。

他告訴他大皇子很忙碌，要再晚一點結束後，心情好才會過來。

「所以，他是皇子？」

「是⋯⋯」

侍女被他不經意揚起的嘴角迷惑，他只是穿著那件罩衫坐著看侍女整理著地上的衣物，他沒有打算移動自己，但他真的覺得無聊了。

「他是這裡的皇子？」

他知道自己說話時上揚的嘴角能讓被問話的人失去防備，狩獵了那麼多年，這已經是他戒不掉的習慣。

「拜倫大皇子有許多需要處理工作。」

「這樣啊，那我在這的身分是？」

「你是將軍帶回來給大皇子當玩具的。」

「你好，我叫傑瑞。你們習慣帶玩具回來？」

男人揪著眉聽見自己被叫作玩具，向來都是那把人類玩在手心裡，他愛極了他們逃不出追捕的那種玩弄於指掌間的快感。

「你是不同的，我們做過基因測試，你是特別的。」


	4. Chapter 4

 

侍女離開房間前從平台前拿出一個平板讓傑瑞打發時間，告訴他裡面的東西他都能看。

他失去饑餓的感覺，體會了很久沒有地平靜坐著發愣，拿著接過就放在一旁的平板，他當然知道這怎麼使用，地球上幾乎每個孩子都有一台，只是他向來不太有興趣。模仿仕女引導他使用的方式打開平板，看著裡面花花綠綠的圖片，還有熟識的語言，他出生的那時代的詩句，過去很久，看似陌生其實伴過他少年時期的故事。

消除了時間上的空檔，拜倫走進來的聲音，傑瑞才注意到自己已經很久沒有閱讀，而且是如此忘我。

「我該叫你大皇子嗎？」

全身黑的拜倫看著放下平板的傑瑞，他披著自己的罩衫看起來沒穿其他的衣物，坐在他的椅子裡。

「離我上次進食，過了多久？」

「地球的時間計算或許是兩天。」

「你做了什麼？我不覺得饑餓。」

戴著金色指戒的手，拿起他的平板，手指一滑，打開傑瑞一直想知道的事。

那個星球的船落在地球，活下來的被截然不同的食物餵養毒害，他們轉化的人就算是細胞也完全改變，人血讓他們得到無法獲得真正滿足，激起更多的殺戮的欲望。

畫面停在一個三種遺傳因子的比對圖樣。

「吸血鬼是外星人？」

「現在存在地球的是他們的新種族。」

喑啞的聲音回答他的問題的同時，手指抬起傑瑞的下巴，看著棕色的眼睛裡透明的流光。

「玩具。」

「你的基因展現出你不只是一個好玩具。」

「哦？」

男人用吻堵住他問題的嘴，只比吸血鬼高了點的體溫，對於送上來的溫暖他從不拒絕，傑瑞向來就怕冷，雖然吸血鬼不該覺得冷，但他依舊希望能擁有熱源，伸進他嘴裡的舌頭舔著他的牙齒，他人類平整的牙齒，小小的虎牙，讓他開始有些激動，或許是食物就在面前使他的慾望湧現。

除去狩獵的本能後順從的吸血鬼顯得有些乖巧，被推躺在椅子上，面前嘴唇鮮紅的大皇子讓他開始有血液湧動的感覺，但只是等待他下一步的行動。

手掌上的戒指提醒著傑瑞什麼，只是他現在沒有心思理會，因為那雙手正在摸著他的腹部，挑動的他神經，他放鬆呻吟，等待已經在他胯間的人下個動作。

修長的手指掐在他的臀部，毫不留力地揉捏。他的痛覺不明顯已經很久，除去陽光照射之下的痛感外，他幾乎不會感覺到疼痛，手掌的抓握他只是任由男人的擺弄，直到男人的手指伸進他股間，讓他不經意地呻吟出聲。

四百多年的他什麼都玩過，畢竟吃久都會膩，他總是過了段時間所有的都玩盡後才又重新開始，這剛好是他很久沒有當下位，他緊得不可思議，可以清楚地感覺到手指在他裡面的動作，再男人進入他的時候，他覺得擁有的灼熱超越了他記憶中的有的。

男人在椅子邊操著他，他手腕上還套著那件套衫，正面光裸地任由揉摸。他被不耐地抓起身，貼在男人身上，腿早已為了噬骨的快感圈在男人腰上，改變的體位讓陰莖滑出了些，他只是圈得更緊催促動作，沒想到被抱起身來，兩步的距離，讓他把滑出的陰莖再次絞得深入，背部貼上玻璃激得他收縮更清楚感受體內的肉刃。

手放在男人的肩上，看著他整齊的衣著，不滿地扯開他的前襟。傑瑞被擠上背後的玻璃，鬆開手，讓衣物滑下，看起來單薄的大皇子實際上擁有著肌肉，抱著他起身完全不顫抖。傑瑞一手從手下抓在背上，一手環上肩膀，低頭咬下在面前的頸動脈，身下傳來更用力地頂弄。


End file.
